A new beginning
by deeda
Summary: Sometimes things need to break in order to make us stronger! Guys I am writing after a very long time so any reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!


She didn't know how it had all fallen apart after a mere 2 months but it had and the evidence of her previous life was now strewn all around her. In his haste to be gone from the small home, Will had tossed things around and now pictures of a happy family were lying haphazardly on the floor. The vase that his aunt had sent them on their wedding was now cracked and wedged precariously on the mantle. Despite the chaos around her, JJ couldn't see anything. She had just gotten off the phone with her mother and while she would never admit it, she had finally fallen apart and cried to her mother. She never thought that she would be one of those grown women who would need the comfort of their mother when things got tough but that is exactly what had happened. FBI Agent and credited Profiler Jennifer Jareau had gone crying to her mummy because she couldn't handle the disaster that was currently her personal life.

2 days ago her husband of 2 months had packed up his bags and left the home. His reasons were varied and numerous. She wasn't an attentive wife. She was a workaholic and the one that hit particularly close to home- given the choice between her team and her husband he was sure that she wouldn't choose him. The worst part of it was that she had had nothing to say in her defense. She had just stood there like a pillar of stone listening to his barbs and watching him walk out of her life without doing anything to stop him or to make him change his mind. He hadn't appreciated that either- on some level he had foolishly thought that she would try and stop him. When the writing was on the proverbial wall, she would do something- "anything"- to stop her family from falling apart. But she hadn't. She had disappointed him yet again by standing still and letting him go. At the time, JJ couldn't understand why she wasn't moving- her brain was shouting at her to stop Will from walking out the door but her body refused to cooperate. When she had narrated the night's events to her mother- Sandy Jareau had had the strangest reaction. She had stayed quiet and finally murmured the words that were current running through JJ's head- "You know why Jennifer". Did she? Did she really know why she had let the supposed "love of her life", the father of her dear boy, walk out of her life? She guessed that on some level she did. She had known from very soon after the wedding that the married life was not for her. While there was nothing specific from singledom that she missed, she didn't like the thought of someone expecting her to act in a certain way. Will had expected her to return home from work every single night and while that was a reasonable expectation- JJ missed the nights when she would sneak off to that little deli after work and enjoy a big piece of peach cobbler and forget about everything else. Those were her "5- minute breaks" from the reality of her life. Every time she tried to do this after her marriage she would get a dozen missed calls and messages from Will asking her where she was.

JJ knew that she was nitpicking about her issues with Will and knew that the blame of their failed marriage fell squarely on her shoulders but she couldn't help but feel like her marriage was stifling her. Sometimes she felt that Will used their son to get her to act the way that he felt that she should and she resented him for it. But one thing that she could never forgive Will for was his accusations of her infidelity to him. He had previously hinted (rather sarcastically) that she was closer to the men on her team than to him but that night he had really let loose and she had seen the depth of his jealousy. He had accused her of having relationships with every male member of the team and in the vilest of words. The last straw had been when he had questioned Henry's parentage. He refused to believe that she had been faithful to him while working 18 hour days with 4 extremely good looking single men. Henry's physical appearance had discounted Derek has his real father but the remaining 3 had been fair game. Will felt that Henry's love for books had come from Reid and that JJ had tried to mask her true relationship with the young genius by making him Henry's godfather. Will believed that henry's apparent love for the older Italian man could only come from some sort of paternal bond and not the fact that Rossi left no holes unbarred when he absolutely spoiled both Henry and Jack rotten. And why would a stoic heartless man like Aaron Hotchner voluntarily spend time with JJ and Henry at the park on Saturdays except to spend time with his lover. JJ had listened to all these taunts and accusations with the same frozen expression with which she had everything else. Deep down inside she knew that there was nothing that she could do to convince Will otherwise and even deeper inside she knew that she didn't even care to try. She had already imagined the changes that she would have to make as a single mother and while she was horrified with how well she was handling everything she could ignore the swell of freedom burgeoning in her belly.

But now 2 days later, the reality of her life was really starting to hit her. Will was gone and he wasn't coming back! She was a SINGLE mother and soon to be divorcee. Her mother had patiently listened to everything that JJ had said and then left JJ to her own thoughts. Shaking her head, JJ stood up from the couch and looked around at the mess around her. While her mind was a cluttered mess that she couldn't do much about, she could tackle the physical mess around her.

JJ didn't know what tomorrow would bring or how she would handle the trials of suddenly being a single mother but one thing she did know. She wasn't going to let this bring her down. She was a strong woman who would be even stronger for her son and she had the support of 6 of the best people in this world. She knew that she could rely on her team, her family, to support her every step of the way and unlike Will they would stand by her choices and desires. With that in mind she pulled out the vacuum and started cleaning up her life.


End file.
